Anthro
Anthro-Feralis, also known Anthros, are a species related to Humans that share several characteristics with animals. They inhabit Earth along with their humanoid counterparts and have many similarities such as sentience, level of intelligence, capability to manipulate Areum, and a bipedal body type. While Anthro-feralis inhabit many different countries, they are not present on every one due to the current state of many countries accepting them as citizens. History Early History Anthro-Feralis originated as normal humans who were native to the continent of Australia. Due to their isolation from the rest of humanity they had stayed as a very primitive and tribal people, with the most basic of weapons and tools and a nomadic lifestyle. During the Medieval age of Europe a biomancy-practicing wizard was exiled due to their blasphemous practices of changing them-self into an animal-man hybrid, also known as the first Anthro-feralis. Through currently unknown means the mage found himself on the hostile continent. The primitive Australians, believed that the mage was one of their gods, due to their lack of understanding about Areum. Soon after a few months of living among the native people, they had evolved their culture and lifestyle far past their previous nomadic and tribal life style. They began to make small towns and villages with more permanent buildings, farms, and livestock all around the continent. They still kept their religion, and a small bit of their tribal lifestyle such as having shaman and chiefs. Their tools and weapons had upgraded into bronze and iron, and when gold and jewels were found, they were given directly to their “god on Earth”, who lived in one of the southern villages. In these months of rapid cultural evolution, the people found a small deposit of Areum, in the shallow waters of the southern coast of the continent. The mage was quick to take advantage of the deposit and began to continue what they started on them-self, and took advantage of the people by turning them into more animal-men. Due to the people still believing they were a god, they never questioned why he was doing it and said it was “the will of their gods”. By two years, the entire population of the southern villages had been turned into these animal-men, and they had continued to live their lives as they had before, with their “god” living among them for several more decades. Near to the end of his life, the mage “chose” a mate, and had two descendants. The children were hailed as demi-gods during their early years, and the mage soon found that his new children were also gifted in manipulating Areum. The older the mage and their children became, the more of their magic the mage taught them. By the time the mage had taught them almost everything they knew, the mage began to grow old. They fell ill and died not to long after, the still semi-tribal people believing they had finally “returned to the heavens”. Or at least that was what the Shamans told them. "Revolution" As the decades passed, the people in the southern villages began to question the children’s divinity. The children took far more advantage of their status than their parent ever did. It was not long before the people they ruled over revolted against them, and the children fled. One to the north, and the other to the west. The other villages full of humans, not aware of their false divinity, still accepted them as their lords. The children began to question their parent’s experiment, turning all of the southern people into animal people, and began to wonder about continuing with their own twist on these still human populations. The child in the north slowly began to do the same as the mage, however turned the people into a race of avian people, with talons for feet, and wings on their back. Meanwhile the child in the west did the same, only turned the people into a race of reptile people, with sharp claws and scaly skin. It was still many decades before the news of the children’s false divinity had gotten to the two new people, and by that time the children had nowhere left to go. The people soon rose up like before and executed the children, freeing themselves. After, the three tribes came together to try and make a new way of life united together. However, the negotiations of who would lead this new united tribe had not gone well, as all the people had split into three tribes. One tribe consisted of the avian people in the north, another with the reptile people of the west, and the last with the mammal people of the south. At first the three tribes lived separate from each other, but were not at all in direct conflict with one another. However, it was not long before the tribes began to demonize each other, eventually leading to a civil war between all three tribes. The war lasted centuries, with only brief moments of peace every so often. Colonization After all those years, the tribes had lost very much of their history, with only a few written records still remaining of all the events that happened hundreds of years ago. In the early 1600s the Dutch had discovered the continent inhabited by these warring bestial people, and then decided to try and trade with them. The Dutch began trading powder guns, steel weapons, armors, and several other items for gold. Over the years more and more English and Asian people had also began to trade with the bestial people for their valuables and the wars began to get bloodier and bloodier with the new technology they were being introduced to. It was not until mid-way through the American Revolution, that in the late 18th century that the first British colony was created on the continent. The British slowly began to conquer the land of bestial men, and take their weapons from them and taking over all the tribes. Another decade had passed and the bestial people began to be enslaved by the British Empire, who used them to continue to strip resources from their home lands. There were very many uprisings, however, time after time the rebels were defeated by the far more superior British army, but not without great casualties from the Anthro-Feralis side. In order to make up for these British loses, they began to sell the bestial people as slaves to other countries along with the Africans. However bestial slaves seemed to be highly sought after, due to their animalistic features being able to be taken advantage of. And due to being almost completely conquered by the British and sold by them, the bestial people had began to lose their old language, alphabet, and number system with it slowly being replaced by English. At this point, the bestial people were treated just like animals by most countries, with only a select few allowing them to be free. And it was not until the late 1800s that slavery of the bestial people was outlawed, first by the British who had initially enslaved them. The bestial people were spread all over the world, and slowly began to integrate their way into the different societies. Their homeland of Australia had stayed with the British and is part of the British Commonwealth well into 2029. Modern Era The current official term referring to the bestial population is Anthro-Feralis. Their native language, Feralen is an almost dead language due to the spread and dominance of English after the colonization of Africa. Few speak it, and to master the language years of study are required. Their native religion, Feralish is almost dead as well. There are a few shrines scattered throughout Australia. Most Ferals have converted to European religions or have become atheist and/or agnostic. Anthro-feralis are barred from becoming citizens in a significant number of countries worldwide and are not protected under the United Nations Universal Declaration of Human Rights that many of said countries are signatories to. The United States of America passed the Anti-Anthro Act of 2013 to limit numbers of Anthro-feralis attempting to immigrate to America and gain citizenship. Anthro immigrants who have already settled into the United States and gained permanent residency are unaffected and are allowed to stay and become full citizens, but no further non-human immigration into the country is permitted. Characteristics Biological traits Most Anthro-feralis individuals have similar abilities that their animal counterparts they were derived from have. For example, canines have strong noses, felines posses natural "night vision", and lizards are capable regrowing/detaching tails. Types Anthro-feralis are either naturally born or converted from humans. * Natural Born - Anthro-feralis that are born naturally between two Anthro-feralis parents of the same species or similar species. This type of Anthro-feralis is the most common making up 64% of the population. * Artificial - Anthro-Feralis that are created/converted from Humans, using a special ritual using Areum. These types of Anthro-ferallis are uncommon, but not rare. They are estimated to make about about 35% of the population. * Partial - Anthro-feralis that are created from the same ritual as Artificial Anthro-feralis, but are forced into the transformation. These types of Anthro-feralis are very rare, only making up around 1% of the population. Subtypes There are three distinct subtypes that all anthro-feralis members fall under. * Mammalian Anthro-feralis * Avian Anthro-feralis * Reptilian Anthro-feralis Enhanced individuals Anthro-feralis usually have a high chance of being born with the ability to manipulate Areum, and are usually more powerful than most normal humans with the element. This is due to two reasons. Artificial Anthro-feralis are made using Areum magic, while naturally-born Anthro-feralis still retain small trace amounts of Areum in their bodies due to their parents. *The typical Anthro-feralis is classified as a Type-I Anthro-feralis due to not possessing any powers and representing the typical example of the species. *Anthro-feralis with the disposition to manipulate Red Matter are classified as Type-II Anthro-feralis. '''Anthro-feralis historically have not become wizards or tapped into their magical abilities, but with their freedom from slavery in the 18th century and the following Industrial Revolution, Anthro-feralis wizards are beginning to emerge. *Anthro-feralis who are able to perform reality-bending feats of supernatural nature without the use of even Rm are classified as '''Type-III Anthro-feralis. This third type of anthro-feralis is a recent development, appearing after their human counterparts during the Type-III Awakening incident. They are the only other species capable of becoming Type-III. It is theorized that this is because they are derived from human DNA. Terminology The formal scientific nomenclature of the species is Anthro-feralis. However, the in common practice they have been refer erred to in shorthand as 'anthros' or 'ferals' for sake of ease. Racist, offensive slurs exist, such as 'fleabags', 'snoutface', and 'stralies'. Legal Status Anthro-feralis are not protected under the UN Declaration of Humanoid Rights and are persecuted against, outlawed, or even outright hunted and murdered in some countries, with others recognizing and protecting their status as sentient beings. Country of Origin: Australia Countries in which citizenship is available: * Australia and New Zealand * Europe: United Kingdom and all other members of the European Union, Switzerland * North America: Canada, Greenland, Iceland * South America: 'Brazil * 'Asia: Not accepting immigrants, but citizenship is available: * United States of America * Union of Soviet Socialist Republics * Japan * South Korea Countries hostile or otherwise heavily restrictive (No visitation even allowed) * Europe: None * North America: Panama * Asia: China, Mongolia, North Korea, India, Vietnam, * Middle Eastern Asia: Libya, Saudi Arabia, Iran, Afghanistan, Syria, Egypt Any countries not listed usually allow Anthro-feralis to visit but do not offer any protections or citizenship. List of notable Anthro-feralis Category:Sentient